


Tomorrow Never Stops / 明天永远会来

by Rachel_Er



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - No Wives/No kids, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Established Relationship, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick Tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: 明天的事，可以明天再说。今天大概算是不怎么理想的一天，明天兴许会好些。就算明天也不怎么好，那也没什么，明天之后还有明天。明天永远会来。复联4后fix-it (sort of)。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我流ABO，以至于你可能很长一段时间注意不到这是ABO。  
> 算是canon fix-it？严重PTSD预警。

“和我做爱吧。”

斯特兰奇回过头去，看见冬日冷沁沁的日光从窗外泻进来，给说话的那人轮廓勾上一层银边。托尼披着一件晨衣，左手百无聊赖地玩着丝绸腰带，一双琥珀似的眼睛懒洋洋地瞧着他。

“一大早的，你就给我说这个？”斯特兰奇看了他一眼又别过脸去，从衣柜里拿出衬衫穿戴整齐。托尼开始故作夸张地唉声叹气，说些“每五个男人中就有一个不举”之类的废话。斯特兰奇不理会他，从案几上拿过茶壶倒茶，卧室顷刻氤氲起草药茶的清香。

“托尼，把药吃了。”他端过茶杯放在床头柜上，从抽屉里拿出贴着标签的瓶瓶罐罐，一样一样地打开，再把药片倒出来。托尼用左手接过药片；他右手还是拿不住东西，斯特兰奇端着茶杯，等他吃药以后喂水送下去。

“我什么时候能喝咖啡？”托尼靠回枕头堆中间，头发被蹭得乱七八糟。“无意冒犯，医生，你的草药茶味道也不错，但我真的很想念我的咖啡。”

斯特兰奇从床头柜上拿过听诊器，在手心捂了一阵，然后贴在托尼胸口。“现在不行，”斯特兰奇听了一阵后放下听诊器，冷酷无情地下了结论，“短时间内想都别想。”

托尼不以为然地哼了一声，但还是顺从地倚了过去。斯特兰奇把他抱到轮椅上，托尼勾住他的颈子与他接吻。斯特兰奇俯身不疾不徐地回吻，一手托住对方后脑勺，一手抱住他瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀。在这个吻里他尝到苦味，心里不知为何也有些涩，最终在托尼唇角流连了半秒，转而去吻他的下巴和脖颈。托尼已经有些喘了，眼睛里泛着些湿意，呼吸又浅又促。斯特兰奇在他颈侧细细厮磨，那脉搏隔着一层薄薄的皮肤跳得很快。他闭上眼睛，托尼身上的味道沁过来，黑樱桃、蓝莓与醋栗，成熟的黑色水果气息隐隐铺陈开，混合着可可与黑咖啡的辛香，迷人得像最好年份的名庄佳酿。

“和我做爱吧，”亲吻的间隙托尼在他耳边说，“你想和我做爱吗？”

斯特兰奇半闭着眼，环住托尼肩膀的手臂收得更紧。“不想。”

托尼眨眨眼睛，左手拂上斯特兰奇的眉骨，让他睁开眼睛。“快说你想，”他声音里有一丝轻快的笑意，“快点。”

“不。”斯特兰奇轻轻揉着他的头发，又吻了一下他的发际。

“你想和我做爱吗？”

“不。”吻落在鼻尖。

“快说‘托尼，我巴不得现在就和你做爱’。”

“不。”吻落在唇角，这次声音里没藏得住笑意。

托尼也忍不住笑出声来，伸手恶作剧似的薅乱了斯特兰奇的头发。然后他突然弓起背，发出一串压抑的咳嗽，手抓住轮椅的扶手，指节泛白。斯特兰奇俯下身，手轻轻揉着托尼的背心，等咳嗽平息下来时低声叫他的名字。托尼胸口剧烈地起伏了一阵，喘得几乎说不出话，睁开眼睛时睫毛下一片失焦的雾茫茫。斯特兰奇叹息一声，伸手去探托尼的脉搏；心跳有些不稳，脉搏又浅又快。

“呼吸——托尼，慢一点，呼吸。”斯特兰奇扶住托尼有些瘫软的身体，托住他向后仰的头，“有没有痛？”

托尼又喘了一阵，等呼吸和心跳渐渐平息下来，良久才微弱地摇了摇头。“没事，”他苦笑了一下，“现在好了。”

斯特兰奇点点头，背过身去开门，发抖的手拧了两次把手才打开。“走吧，下楼去。”

 

 

有些一晃而过的瞬间斯特兰奇会分不清那是梦境还是现实。精神病学书籍指出这可能是精神分裂的前兆，但斯特兰奇知道自己很清醒，有时那一瞬间的恍惚连他自己都觉得荒唐。有些夜晚他从漫长的噩梦中醒来，梦里的图景太过清晰，在一滩冷汗中惊醒的时候他甚至要花上一两分钟才慢慢记起这不是14000604个坏结局中的一个。有时候托尼也会跟着一起醒来，然后从背后紧紧抱住他，突起的锁骨硌得他后背发疼，身体的温度灼得他眼角发烫。但疼痛和热度提醒他这是真的，糟糕得让他不愿回想的梦境才是假的，无论那看上去有多么清晰。有时他惊醒后托尼还在睡着，他知道这很荒唐，但还是忍不住去探枕边那人的心跳和鼻息。更荒唐的时候他要摸着托尼的手腕脉搏才能再次入睡，好像那是这个世界仍未崩坏的唯一证明。

有时候被噩梦折磨的人是托尼。他身体蜷曲成怪异的角度，在黑暗中痉挛、呜咽，心率紊乱，无法醒来。斯特兰奇用光织成的蝴蝶去他梦境里驱散黑暗，领他出来；但有时候那黑暗的泥淖太深重了，混合着血的腥味和四面八法逃不出的烈火；他的蝴蝶被火烧得一干二净。他知道自己的绝望大约也和托尼的一样多，但那没有关系，不论发生什么，他都会找到救那个人的唯一办法。他走进火里，灼遍周身的疼痛好像真的一样；然后他看见尸横遍野的炼狱。那里面有的面目是他熟悉的，有的则不，但这都不是最重要的；他只需要抱住泥淖最中央的那个人。他抱住托尼，成千上万的蓝色蝴蝶铺天盖地而来，卷起的风暴足以熄灭火焰，打碎炼狱。他抱住那个人，直到四周所有幻境碎片剥落，展露出他们熟悉的原本的模样。托尼在他怀里艰难地大口喘气，黑暗的迷乱中他尝到咸味的液体，脸颊一片湿凉，不知是他们中谁的泪。

“没事了，”他轻轻地吻托尼遍布冷汗的颈子，“只是梦而已。没事了。”

托尼倚在他身上，身上的颤抖渐渐平息下来。斯特兰奇在心里提醒自己，这是真的，托尼在他怀里，活生生的。他还病着，半边身子几乎不能动，刚刚从可怖的噩梦中浑身战栗地醒来，但他活生生的。斯特兰奇下意识地把怀抱收紧，那温度让他稍感宽慰。

“明天……”良久，托尼终于哑着嗓子开口道。

“明天再说。”斯特兰奇抱着他重新躺下。明天的事，可以明天再说。今晚已经无疑是个糟糕透顶的夜晚，明天兴许会好些。就算明天也不怎么好，那也没什么，明天之后还有明天。斯特兰奇握住托尼的手腕，心里安定了一些。睡醒觉之后，又是明天。

 

 

睡醒觉之后，他身边并没有人。斯特兰奇浑浑噩噩地从床上坐起来，感觉自己比睡之前还要累。托尼不在他身边，连同轮椅一起。斯特兰奇咽了口唾沫；托尼不常比他早起来，准确地说是从来没有过。托尼现在比受伤之前更容易累，睡觉的时间也更长，一些药物也让他变得嗜睡。斯特兰奇撇开一些荒唐可笑的想法，站起来胡乱拿了两件衣服，穿上下楼。托尼可能在楼下吃早饭。

厨房里静悄悄的，灯也没开。斯特兰奇走过去把灯打开，看了一眼水槽边的一排杯子。里面有托尼的马克杯，但托尼不在这里。斯特兰奇拿过那个杯子，放在手边看了一阵，然后又放了回去。他不知道自己为什么要这么做；不过是一个杯子，托尼每天都在用的，那没什么特别。

二楼似乎并没有人在。关掉厨房的灯，整层楼又变成一片黑暗了，斯特兰奇不着边际地想起一些黑沉沉的梦境。他摇摇头，试图把荒唐的念头甩出脑袋。他已经起床十来分钟了，理应过了分不清梦境与现世的那一丁点时间，那些毫无道理的不安不应该再出现。托尼当然不可能凭空消失；他可能在一楼闲逛，找找书和笔记本电脑什么的。圣所的内部空间很大，他可能在任何地方。

他再一次把厨房的灯打开，那个杯子还在那里。托尼昨天刚刚用过，斯特兰奇提醒自己，他们昨天还坐在这里吃芦笋和鲥鱼，托尼还抱怨了两句斯特兰奇的胡椒没有味道。斯特兰奇重新拿过那个杯子，紧紧地握着把手，然后下楼。他觉得自己简直可笑，已经发生过的事不可能凭空消失，梦境不可能替换现实，他作为阿戈摩托的所有者应当比谁都更清楚。他拿着杯子，心不在焉地下了楼。

一楼也没有托尼的踪迹。一楼大厅的灯开着，但并没有人在。斯特兰奇强迫自己想些别的事情：昨天下午托尼在沙发上看代码看得睡着了，他把托尼抱上楼并哄骗他喝了一种很苦的草药茶，托尼指责他是个野蛮的江湖郎中。托尼说话时的神态和语气是那么鲜活生动，他甚至能清晰地记得托尼皱起鼻子时顺便眯了眼，睫毛把那好看的眼睛掩盖住。那不可能是假的，斯特兰奇提醒自己，托尼一直在他身边。昨天在，今天当然也在，明天也会在。

他握紧那个杯子，从一楼左边走到右边。“托尼？”他试探着问了一句，听见自己声音可笑地发着抖，“你在一楼吗？你在哪里？”

没有人应答。斯特兰奇闭上眼睛，再也无法假装叠涌而来的恐慌不存在。他的指尖一阵一阵地发凉，握杯子握得太紧，关节发白。他脑子里乱成一团，黑压压的好像有无数乌鸦的翅膀嗡嗡作响，搅得他没法思考。他得……他得随便去个什么地方。不是这里；托尼不在这里，他没法待在这里。

他推开大门，凛冽的寒风瞬间灌了进来，还夹杂着一些冰凉湿润的东西。寒风让他的脑子清明了几分，他觉得自己又能看见东西了。他跌跌撞撞地走出去，好像撞到了什么人，但他没留意这个。他还握着那个杯子，坚硬的陶瓷把手几乎嵌进肉里，硌得他生疼，但他也没留意这个。他往旁边看，上东区这么早的街道还颇有些冷清，但他一眼就望见了一个轮椅上的背影。斯特兰奇感觉浑身的血在到处乱涌，身上一阵冷一阵热，让他不停地发抖。那个背影他当然认得，不论多少次他都认得，他想立刻跑过去，但不知怎的迈不开脚步，仿佛有无形的绳索在拉扯着他。他握着杯子，一步一步地慢慢挪过去，眼睛不敢离开前面那人乱糟糟的深棕色后脑勺。他觉得自己大概走了一个世纪，终于走到离那个人触手可及的地方。他伸出手去，却停留在半空中不再往前，好像碰到那个人就会打破一个幻境。

“托尼，”斯特兰奇听见自己叫那个人的名字，声音竟然出乎意料的没有发抖，“托尼·斯塔克。”

托尼驱动着轮椅转过身来，手里拿着手机划拉着什么。他看起来好像挺高兴，握着手机碰了碰斯特兰奇的手腕，示意他过来看。“早上起来竟然下雪了，斯蒂芬，我拍了几张照片……”

斯特兰奇觉得全身的血又冲回了脑子里；他头有点晕，仿佛信息过载。回过神来的时候他发现自己跪坐在湿冷的上东区人行道上，紧紧地抱着轮椅里那人的腰背。他的头贴着托尼的肚子，隔着羊毛大衣他隐隐感觉到对方的体温，还有若隐若现的黑色水果气息。

“你怎么了？”他听见托尼有些慌张的声音，“斯蒂芬，你怎么了？你怎么穿这么少？”

下雪了，斯特兰奇迟钝地想着，感觉到冰凉的小颗粒落到他脖子上，冷得他一个激灵。他这才意识到自己只穿着衬衣就出来了，扣子也没扣好，但直到现在他才真真切切地感觉到冷。他站起来，开始控制不住地发抖，有一种肾上腺素退去似的虚脱感。

“我……我出来找你，”他听见自己说，“你去哪儿了啊？”

“我醒来发现下雪了，就出来看看，”托尼的声音开始慌乱了，“抱歉，我……我在这里，斯蒂芬，我就在这里，好吗，我哪也没去……”

斯特兰奇僵硬地点点头，感觉到托尼握住自己发抖的手腕。他发觉自己还握着那个水杯，但他现在还不打算把它放下。

“快回去吧，斯蒂芬，外面太冷——”托尼拉着他的袖子，催促他赶快回去。斯特兰奇想也没想就原地结了个传送阵，拽着托尼走了进去，下一秒他们就回到了他们的卧室。卧室和他离开的时候一样，什么都没有变。 _什么都没有变_ ，斯特兰奇一边对自己说，一边在床边颓然坐倒。

托尼转着轮椅跟过来，少见地一句话都没有说。他一根一根掰开斯特兰奇的手指，把那个水杯拿下来放在一边，然后拖着身体也爬上了床。斯特兰奇马上抱住他，鼻子埋进他颈侧：黑樱桃，蓝莓和醋栗，咖啡的辛香若隐若现，这熟悉的气味叫他眼眶发热。

“我犯傻了，”良久，斯特兰奇稍稍松开怀抱，但仍揽着托尼的后背，“这实在是很蠢，我——”

“没关系，”托尼的声音闷在他怀里，“说来好笑，我……我有时候也会害怕。”

斯特兰奇直起身子，这回正对着托尼的脸了。“你怕什么？”

“我怕这一切都是我想象出来的，”托尼叹了口气，目光有些失焦，好像在看着空中不存在的一个点，“我怕那些噩梦是真的。你看到过，不是吗？好像真的一样；我们没有赢，很多人死了，你，我，彼得，很多人。这很荒唐，因为理智清楚地告诉你现在，这里，这才是现实，别的都是你神经质的想象而已。但你控制不了，你不想再去想那个，但你就是控制不了。”末了他扬起脸，展露出一个摇摇欲坠的笑容，“我想我们都有些破碎，不是吗？”

“是啊，”斯特兰奇也拉扯出一个微笑，“是有一点。”

托尼凑上前去吻他，觅他嘴唇的样子像是溺水之人寻找浮木。这回斯特兰奇回吻的时候用上了些力气，一只手制住托尼，叫他没法挣脱开。托尼很快便喘不上气了，但还是抓住斯特兰奇的手，放在自己胸口。斯特兰奇的手冷得像冰，托尼不由得打了个寒噤，但并没有退缩。托尼的心跳让斯特兰奇镇定了一些，他捞过托尼的身体，细细吮吻他的脖颈，再一次覆盖临时标记。托尼在他怀里整个软下来，一只手胡乱地解着胸前的衬衣扣子，露出半边肩膀和肋骨隐约可见的胸膛。

“操我，”托尼又轻又急地喘着，“斯蒂芬，操我。和我做爱。”

斯特兰奇只是吻他，吻他的嘴唇和脸颊，锁骨和胸口。托尼难耐地把头偏向一边，露出大片颈子的皮肤，呻吟声闷在枕头里。斯特兰奇继续吻他；他很快就没了力气，手无力地垂落下来，瘫软在床上直喘，眼前一阵一阵地冒星星。

“我想……”托尼胸口艰难地起伏着，声音很低，“和你做爱。”

斯特兰奇从背后抱住他，把糊在眼眶里的泪水眨回去。“明天吧，宝贝。明天。”

托尼点点头，眼睛半闭上了；斯特兰奇起身去给他拿药。今天算是不怎么理想的一天，但没关系，有很多事情他们可以留到明天去做。


	2. Chapter 2

　　但有的时候，好运气就是迟迟不肯眷顾，而坏运气接踵而至。那天夜里托尼先是开始发烧，随即血压骤降，惊喘着醒来。他艰难地喘息着，心脏在胸腔里跳得杂乱无章，空气似乎怎么也进不到他的肺里。斯特兰奇扶着他坐起来，摸到他湿冷的手，心里猛地一沉。托尼无力地伏在斯特兰奇怀里，浑身发抖，一阵一阵地心悸，手按住胸口发出难受的呻吟。

　　斯特兰奇一把把托尼抱起来放在轮椅上。高度的突然改变让托尼眼前一片昏黑，他不自觉地又呜咽了一声，头无力地歪向一边。

　　“看着我，托尼，”斯特兰奇努力使自己的声音别发抖，“我们去医院。保持清醒，别睡。”

　　托尼费力地睁开眼睛，胸口艰难地上下起伏，然后朝他微微点了点头。斯特兰奇一手抓住他的手，一手结好了传送法阵，下一秒他们已经身在医院急诊室。

　　他们的到来颇制造了一番混乱；斯特兰奇觉得自己应该是吼了一声什么，几个医生瞬间围上来，把他的托尼带走了。他看着医生们给他测试心跳、血压，戴上氧气面罩，注射镇静剂，耳朵里不知为何像隔着一层雾，仿佛什么都离得很遥远。他被拦在急诊室外面，机械地回答了托尼的主治医生问他的问题。 _有什么症状？_ 发热，胸痛，晕眩，心律失常，呼吸困难。 _什么时候开始的？_ 今天夜里，不超过一个小时。他惊讶于自己声音的镇定，但又觉得像是另一个人在说话；主治医生惯例似的拍了拍他的肩膀安抚他，他僵硬地点了点头。

　　从前他在手术台上掌握别人的生死，将好消息或坏消息告知手术室外的人。那时他对他人的悲喜似乎已经麻木，而病人也更接近于一个个等待他去解决的疑难，存在的意义被无限精简。现在他站在急诊室外面，他的爱人奄奄一息地躺在急诊室里，而无助地等待消息的人换成了他。有人会选择在这个时候祷告，而他甚至不知道应当向哪位神明祈求怜恤。

　　“斯特兰奇先生。”他站在那里出神，突然出现的声音让他吓了一跳。

　　“您别紧张，”从急诊室出来的是位女医生，“情况暂时稳定住了。请您跟我过来一下。”

　　斯特兰奇感觉到自己点了点头，跟着医生的脚步往前走。白炽灯的光线刺得他有些睁不开眼，他有些躁郁地想着长长的走廊为什么还没有到尽头。

　　他跟着医生拐进一间办公室；女医生示意他在椅子上坐下，他只是摇摇头。他拿过桌上写有托尼名字的病历，看到灯箱上的胸部X光片。他盯着X光片看了一会儿，感到胃往下沉。

　　“心脏和肺积液都比较严重，”他听见医生对他说，“好在感染情况不算恶劣，可以用抗生素控制。”

　　斯特兰奇深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。“做穿刺。对么？”

　　“是的，”医生点点头，“现在血压和心率情况不好，理想的话抽液以后能够改善。但斯塔克先生……本身有心脏衰竭病史，加上多次外伤的影响，情况比较复杂。如果穿刺以后仍不能纠正症状，再考虑其他手段。最差的情况需要再次开胸。”接着医生抬起头来，对上他的眼睛，“斯特兰奇先生，您也做过医生，我不会用那些没有意义的谎话骗您。最坏的情况不一定会发生，但您有权利知道。”

　　“我明白，”斯特兰奇手里攥着病历，那些可能的结果早已在他脑子里排列出几百个了，“我能不能……？”他指了一下来的方向。

　　医生点头，“您可以去看他了。”

　　

　　

　　他回去的时候，托尼已经被转移到了病房里。他身上连着心电监护仪、血压计、IV和输氧管，躺在床上的样子有点像一个玩偶。斯特兰奇在他身边坐下，看着那双漂亮的眼睛慢慢眨了几下然后睁开，里面一片雾茫茫的。

　　“你好啊，医生，”托尼的声音有些含混，镇静剂与镇痛药物让他没那么清醒了，“我还在想你去哪儿了。”

　　“你也好，托尼，”斯特兰奇俯身，轻轻吻了一下他的额头，“我一直都在。”

　　托尼点点头，又闭上眼睛。接着他叹了口气，语气遗憾地说了一句：“又不能和你做爱了。”

　　“之后再说吧。”斯特兰奇抚摸着托尼汗湿的头发，心里想着 _之后，之后还有很多机会。_

医生和护士从病房门口进来，带着设备和药剂。斯特兰奇又快速吻了一下托尼的头发，对他说：“要做一下穿刺。可能有点不舒服，你别害怕。”

　　托尼反而被他逗乐了，“我还怕这个？”

　　斯特兰奇举起双手表示投降，“那就我怕，行了吧！”

　　他让到一边，看着医生把他的托尼摆弄成半躺的姿势。6英寸长的穿刺针从胸骨下方没入，一点一点地抽出液体；托尼全程没发出任何声音。结束之后他仰躺在枕头上，轻轻地喘着气，像是很累了。斯特兰奇才发觉自己的手心全是汗；他把汗擦在外套上，然后走过去握住托尼冰凉的指尖。

　　“你睡吧，”他低声道，“我在这里。”

　　托尼半睁开眼睛，确认似的看了他一眼，然后在镇静剂的作用下沉沉睡去。斯特兰奇盯着心电监护仪上的数字发呆，手里机械地翻着病历本和用药清单。他在那坐了不知多久，回过神来的时候天色已经有些泛白了。医生进来查房时礼貌地请他出去，叫他探视时间再来。托尼还没有醒；他在枕边留了一只小小的蝴蝶，确保托尼醒来的时候能看到。

　　

　　

　　斯特兰奇站在医院走廊上，一时不知道该去哪里。他不想回圣所，尽管理智告诉他他现在应该回去洗个澡，换身衣服，吃过早饭，然后等探视时间再来。圣所里处处是托尼日常生活的痕迹，但他现在不在那里，斯特兰奇不确定自己能否忍受这个。走廊上的护士见他失魂落魄地站在那里，同情地建议他出去走走，或者去餐厅喝杯咖啡。

　　他机械地下了楼。室外冷冽的风让他清醒了一些，今年冬天的第一场雪还在纷纷扬扬地落着，路边已经堆起了一层薄薄的积雪。他穿得有些过分少了；来医院的时候行色匆忙，他只来得及披上一件长外套。门口有几个烟鬼正在抽烟，好奇地打量着这个清晨出现在医院门口、衣着怪异的男人。斯特兰奇并不在意他人的眼光，但他还是打了个寒噤——外面着实有点冷了。

　　他决定去餐厅打发时间。现在才刚过六点，医院餐厅刚刚开门，里面只有两个看上去欠薪的员工正在睡意朦胧地工作。他要了一杯咖啡，一个牛角面包，结账的时候才发现自己没带现金。看起来欠薪的员工恶狠狠地盯着他，看样子是把他当成骗吃骗喝的流浪汉了；斯特兰奇看了一眼自己的打扮，心里暗想别人会这样想也不无道理。他在外套口袋里东摸西摸，幸运的是终于在内袋里摸到一块张信用卡——顺便还摸出来一块腕表。信用卡是托尼让他拿去花的，透支额度似乎是无限；腕表是托尼送他的礼物，一块价值连城的百达翡丽三问表。斯特兰奇戴上腕表，把信用卡递出去；欠薪的员工脸上欠薪的表情神奇地消失了，转而勉强地挂上营业性质的微笑。拥有一个有钱的男友会让你的生活变得容易——斯特兰奇再次在心里确定。

　　餐厅的咖啡非常难喝，但牛角面包竟然意外的可口，斯特兰奇忍不住又吃了两个。他都不知道自己这么饿。他拿过桌上散落的广告画册，开始认真对比十七种除草机的性能，尽管他连庭院都没有。他看着看着就开始出神，刚刚压抑下去的焦虑现在又慢慢升腾起来了。托尼现在醒了吗？他有没有好一点？有没有状况更坏？理智上他知道如果情况有变化，医生会给他打电话，但他没法控制自己不去想。他闭上眼睛，一些幽邃黑暗的恐惧又来势汹汹地向他袭来了，夹杂着些比恐惧更让他焦躁的无力感。他强迫自己把注意力放在除草机广告画册上，从头翻到尾，再从最后一页开始往前阅读。

　　等到10点的时候，斯特兰奇决定自己完全受不了了。现在离探视时间还有两小时，但他说什么也没法再等下去。除草机的广告页他已经看了二十六遍，每一种除草机的性能、价位他都能倒背如流，简直能立刻上任除草机推销员。斯特兰奇拿起广告画册，又钻进了住院部大楼里。如果医生不让他进去看托尼，那他就在病房外面等。

　　他一层一层地步行上楼。上午的住院部开始变得嘈杂，但到了托尼所在的楼层，周围又变得安静。从宽敞明亮的落地玻璃望出去，可以看到落雪缤纷的哈德逊河。

　　在病房门口他正好撞上托尼的主治医生，后者正要进去查房。

　　“你怎么又来了？”主治医生有些惊讶，“现在还不到探视时间。”

　　“没关系，”斯特兰奇在病房外的长椅上坐下，“我就在这里等。”

　　主治医生摇摇头，叹了口气。“给他换了两种抗心律失常的药，都不太理想。第三种如果还不起效，就考虑电复律。”

　　斯特兰奇攥紧广告画册，然后松开。攥紧，又松开。“血压也不好？”

　　“血压之前升回来了一点，但现在基本上还是在75/45左右。”

　　斯特兰奇感觉到自己咽了口唾沫，再次开口的时候尽量抑制住声音发抖。“能让我看看心电图吗？”

　　主治医生把心电图纸递给他，然后进了病房，把门关上。斯特兰奇在外面盯着那张纸看，指节被自己捏得发白，周遭的一切好像又离得远了。医生从病房里出来的响动吓了他一跳，他条件反应似的站起来，回过神来的时候发现心电图纸被自己撕破了一个角。

　　“抱歉。”他有些窘迫地把被撕坏的心电图纸还给医生。

　　医生抬手示意没关系，然后叹了口气。“可能还是要做电转复。斯塔克先生本身基础心脏损伤比较复杂，治疗起来难度比较大。斯特兰奇先生，你……你进去陪着他吧，他想见你。”

　　斯特兰奇点点头，走到病房门口时深呼吸了两次，希望自己的神态看上去能正常些。然后他扭开门把手，开门的动作比他所觉察的要坚定得多。他轻轻走进去，病房里很静，只有心电监护仪在发出声响。

　　托尼正侧躺在病床上，背对着他，毯子盖住了身体。他的手蜷在毯子下面，手背上扎着IV，背微微弓着。他身上的病服大了几号，领口也敞开着，露出一截纤细的锁骨和嶙峋的肩膀。斯特兰奇又走近了些，把手上的广告画册放在一边。他离开的时候托尼就苍白成这样了吗？

　　“斯蒂芬？”托尼感觉到他过来，虚弱地叫他名字，然后翻过身平躺着。

　　“是我，”斯特兰奇倾身过去在他耳边低语，“没事的。你睡吧。”

　　“我刚睡醒。”托尼打了个哈欠，睫毛颤抖着睁开眼睛，然后朝他眨眨眼。斯特兰奇突然间对他爱意大盛，不由自主地伸出手去拢了拢他的额发，心里软成了一滩水。托尼笑起来，鸦羽样的睫毛扫过斯特兰奇的手心，轻柔得像一个美梦。

　　“谢谢你的蝴蝶。”托尼又开口道，声音很是轻快。他的手从毯子里伸出来，那只小小的蝴蝶在他指尖上翕动着翅膀，发出微弱的蓝光。

　　“喜欢吗？”斯特兰奇手指一翻，又有几只蝴蝶飞了出来，“还可以有很多。”

　　托尼闭上眼睛，轻轻地叹了口气。“我喜欢你离我近一点，”他低声道，“你身上味道真好闻。”

　　斯特兰奇依言又靠得近了些。“我？我什么味道？”

　　“你……”托尼的声音低得像一声叹息，“我也说不上来。有点像苦艾，还有没药。”

　　“嗯，”斯特兰奇笑着应道，“都是苦味啊。苦的东西有什么好喜欢的？”

　　“苦么是有一点，”托尼认真地说，“但是是好味道。何况苦也没什么不好。”

　　“好吧，既然你这么说，”斯特兰奇一只手抚摸着托尼的头发，托尼马上顺从地倚过来，“你喜欢便好。不少人说过我的信息素奇怪，太清淡，味道像药，又苦。”

　　托尼不以为然地哼了一声：“他们的损失。”

　　这时候医生和护士进来了，带着一些仪器和药品。斯特兰奇捏了一下托尼的左手，轻声对他说：“要做电复律。会不舒服，稍微忍一下，很快就好了。”

　　托尼轻轻点点头，然后放开了他的手。斯特兰奇挪到一边，看着医生开始宣读注意事项，护士给托尼戴上氧气面罩，注射安定。斯特兰奇闭上眼睛；那种令他快要发疯的无力感又出现了。托尼就在他咫尺之遥，他却对他身上发生的一切无能为力。

　　托尼的胸口裸露出来，上面被连上电极和心电监护的线；他现在又像一个任人摆布的人偶了。斯特兰奇躁郁地捏着一个瓶子，发觉自己手抖得比平时更厉害，还伴随着一阵一阵的抽痛。他听见医生说“一百焦耳”“准备”和机器吵闹的嗡鸣声，却觉得那些声音隔得很远；离他很近的托尼安安静静地躺在那里。机器尖锐地响了一声，托尼四肢猛地抽动了一下，发出一声压抑的呻吟。斯特兰奇的心像被剥了一块下来；他看着心电监护仪上的波形跳动了一下，开始不规律地上下浮动，然后数字又攀了上来。塑料瓶被他捏得变形；他强迫自己用镇定地声音说：“再忍一下，托尼，马上就好了。”

　　那双漂亮的眼睛现在起了些雾，然后慢慢地向他眨了一下。医生们又交谈了几句，斯特兰奇听到他们在说“没起作用”和“两百焦耳”，语气像是寻常的谈话。他们的声音像是发生在另一个世界的事；斯特兰奇眨眨眼，试图把那团雾驱散掉。机器的声音又响起来了，托尼的身体抽搐了第二次然后瘫软下去，呻吟变成了类似于兽类受伤的哀鸣。斯特兰奇觉得嗓子里好像有砂砾在割，剥开他心的变成了小小的钝刀。心电监护仪上的波形又波动了一阵，然后再次变回了原先的形状。

　　“没事的，宝贝，很快就好了。”他听见自己摇摇欲坠的声音。

　　他挚爱的那双眼睛里潮润一片，这回已经失焦了，空茫茫的不知在看哪里。医生叫他“闭上眼睛”，那双眼睛就乖乖地闭上，睫毛微微发颤。斯特兰奇听见“再试一次”和“两百五十焦耳”，手里捏着的瓶子几乎看不出原来的形状。他觉得耳朵里那团雾变得更浓重了，以至于机器第三次尖锐地嗡鸣时，他被吓了一跳。托尼的身体抽搐了第三次，这回先是控制不住的尖锐哀鸣，然后开始小声地抽气，混合着一些含混的呜咽。心电图的波形紊乱了一阵，几乎半分钟后才恢复规律；心律终于降了下来，恢复了窦性。

　　斯特兰奇发觉那团嗡嗡作响的白噪音消失了，周围变得一片寂静。他跌跌撞撞地跑过去，用手背轻轻抚摸病床上那人的脸颊。托尼费力地睁开眼睛，睫毛被泪水沾湿了，好像变得很重。那双眼睛还有些失焦，但还是认出了斯特兰奇，见他过去便弯了起来。

　　“好了，没事了，”斯特兰奇俯身在他耳边说，声音抖得厉害，“你没事了。”

　　托尼缓慢地点点头，安定使他的脑子有点迷糊。“那我……回家了？”

　　“恐怕不能，”斯特兰奇吻了一下他的眉骨，“现在还不行。”

　　“哦。”托尼的头偏到一边，眼睛半闭着，“那……明天？”

　　“恐怕也不能，”斯特兰奇心里涌上一阵酸楚的宽慰，觉得自己眼眶有些发热，“但我们可以明天再看。”

　　“好，”托尼阖上眼皮，“明天……”

　　斯特兰奇看着托尼的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，护士开始拆除他身上连着的电极和线。窗外的雪停了，云层变得稀薄了些，太阳露出一点光，给云镶上一层金色的边。明天不知道会出太阳还是下雪，但他们可以明天再看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章终于可以上肉了……  
> 到底怎么回事，我一开始明明计划的是pwp（


	3. Chapter 3

　　这一回托尼醒来的时候，斯特兰奇在他身边。托尼先是喘了几下，睫毛颤动着睁开眼睛，心电监护仪上表示心率的数字开始上升。斯特兰奇轻轻按住他的肩膀，低低地用气声对他说：“是我。没事的。”

　　托尼这才认出了他的样子；他眼睛闭了一会儿，又缓缓睁开，心跳稳定下来。

　　“我好像做了个怪梦，”托尼嗓子还有些哑，“但不记得了。”

　　“不记得就别想了。”斯特兰奇又开始翻手上的书，沙沙的声音挠得托尼心里有些痒。

　　托尼又躺了一会儿，好像还没完全从睡眠中清醒过来。斯特兰奇一只手翻书，一只手轻轻抚弄着他的耳朵；托尼马上像猫儿一样倚过来。

　　“你在看什么？”托尼试图用手肘撑着自己坐起来；斯特兰奇轻轻按住他，帮他调高了靠背。

　　“你最讨厌的魔法书。”斯特兰奇把那本看起来相当陈旧的厚书合上放在一边，然后抽出一册广告画册。他娴熟地翻到想要的那一页，指了一下上面的产品介绍：“我要买这个。”

　　托尼打了个哈欠，没什么所谓地说：“可以啊，想买就买。”接着脑袋蹭过来，仔细看了一眼斯特兰奇手上的广告画册。

　　“我是不是最好再给你买一所带院子的房子？”托尼盯着那页除草机广告，又看了一眼斯特兰奇，有些摸不着头脑。

　　“那也不是不可以啊。”斯特兰奇放下广告册，又开始翻那本厚书。

　　托尼思索了片刻，低声嘟囔了两句类似于“我是不是被套路了”之类的话，最终放弃了思考。他决定把这归罪到剂量过高的安定上。

　　“为了答谢你的厚爱，”斯特兰奇打开柜子上放着的纸袋，“我给你带了两个牛角包。”

　　“你太好了，医生，”托尼打起些精神，“在哪里买的？”

　　“医院食堂。”斯特兰奇头也没抬地说。

　　“不是吧，”托尼故作夸张地说，“我对你这么好，你就拿医院食堂的面包回报我？”他嘴上这么说着，还是伸手去拿牛角包；斯特兰奇帮他把包装拆开。他咬了一口，“嗯……其实还不错。谢了，斯蒂芬。”

　　“不客气。”斯特兰奇就坐在一旁，看着他慢慢吃牛角包。托尼吃完一个转过头来看他，斯特兰奇又倒了一杯茶，问他还要不要吃。

　　托尼只是轻轻摇摇头。他又靠回枕头堆中间，眼睛虚虚阖上了，苍白的皮肤衬得睫毛格外的黑。斯特兰奇过去揉揉他的后颈；他喘了口气，手压住胸口，神色有些恹恹。

　　“怎么了？”斯特兰奇调慢了IV滴速，手摸了一下托尼的额头，“恶心吗？还是心悸？”

　　托尼头歪向一边，眉头微微皱起，没有答话。接着他撑着身体想要坐起来，斯特兰奇马上抱住他，让他靠在自己身上。“我……”托尼的声音有些发抖，“想吐。”

　　斯特兰奇闻言拿过旁边的垃圾桶，托尼马上勾着身子开始呕吐。他无法控制地发着抖，额头上覆了一层薄汗，心率又开始上升。斯特兰奇扶着他，手按上他紧绷的后背，隔着衣料摸到他脊椎和肋骨的形状。托尼本也没吃下多少东西，吐了一阵后就开始干呕，脸上泛起不正常的潮红。他吐完以后没有力气再坐起来了，只能倒在斯特兰奇身上，精疲力竭地喘着气；斯特兰奇一手抱住他，一手拿过水杯喂他喝水。医生这时候进来了，开始给他检查呼吸和脉搏。

　　托尼还有些发抖，额头和颈子一片湿冷。斯特兰奇用手指轻轻梳着他汗湿的头发，问他：“还有没有哪里不舒服？”

　　托尼眼皮虚掩着，过了一阵才答：“头有点晕。”

　　斯特兰奇看着他不说话。托尼轻轻叹了口气，又开口道：“刚刚有一阵……看不清东西。现在有点头痛。”

　　斯特兰奇点点头，把托尼放回床上躺下，又拿过托尼的用药清单开始看。他手心有些出汗，用药清单被他捏得略微变形。

　　医生给托尼量完血压，思索了一阵开口道：“可能是因为抑制剂。按道理讲不会有这么强的不良反应，但抑制剂和他现在用的普鲁卡因胺共同作用，是有几率出现较强副作用的。”

　　“奎尼丁也有可能导致胃肠不良反应，”斯特兰奇修长的手指烦躁不安地敲了敲床头，“但我也觉得抑制剂的可能性最大。奎尼丁一般不会这么严重。”

　　医生点点头道：“先停用抑制剂吧。”又叮嘱了几句后离开病房。

　　又开始下雪了，窗外白茫茫一片。纽约气温已经变得很低，风吹得哈德逊河青光粼粼，再不出几日就要结冰了。斯特兰奇看着纷扬落雪出神，手里轻轻抚摩着托尼的头发。

　　“别发愁了，”托尼的声音把斯特兰奇从乱七八糟的思绪中拉扯出来，“你看起来活像一团皱在一起的苦瓜。”

　　斯特兰奇侧过头去看他。托尼斜靠在枕头边，这会儿似乎精神好了些，手里把玩着斯特兰奇的悬戒。他什么时候把那东西拿过去的？

　　托尼叹了口气，捉过斯特兰奇的手，把悬戒给他戴上。“你回去歇会儿吧，”他低着头道，“回去睡个觉。吃点东西。摆弄一下你的巫术小玩意。你不用一直在这……”

　　“你不想让我在这吗？”斯特兰奇不可置信地问他，“你不想让我陪你了？”

　　“你知道不是这么回事，斯蒂芬，”托尼扶了扶额头，“不如你照照镜子，你的眼袋简直能装下一个曼哈顿。你有睡过一会儿吗？”

　　“有眯一会儿，”斯特兰奇撒谎道，“你之前还说喜欢我离你近一点。”

　　“我是这么说过，”托尼阖上眼睛，朝他摆了摆手，“但你也不需要24小时都在医院陪着我，别的什么事也不做。或许我也想……一个人待一会儿。”

　　“哦，伟大的托尼·斯塔克，他当然想怎么样就怎么样——这会儿又要求独处了？”斯特兰奇突然感到莫名的刺痛，然后咬着牙道，“在医院里？”

　　他一开口就后悔了。有时候他会为自己的刻薄沾沾自喜，并满意地欣赏对方哑口无言的神情，但现在只觉得胸口像被压了一块巨石，难受得喘不过气。

　　“斯蒂芬，”托尼朝后仰躺，眼睛疲惫地眨了眨，“我不想跟你吵架。”

　　斯特兰奇紧紧地压着手指上的悬戒，直到神经严重受损的手也开始感到疼痛。肉体的疼痛让他稍微清醒了些；他看着托尼瘦削苍白的脸颊，心被愧疚和爱怜拧成一团。他觉得自己大概是真的需要睡一会儿，他是丢了脑子才会那么说话。

　　但那受伤的刺痛感仍未消退。托尼对他下了逐客令，而从理智的角度看，他的确应该回家去待一会儿。但他的脑子不管不顾地叫嚣着“别赶我走”和“让我陪着你”，把托尼一个人留在医院的念头叫他焦虑得发疯。

　　“好，”最终他听见自己僵硬的声音，“那我走了。有事叫我。”

　　凉幽幽的蓝色蝴蝶飞到托尼指尖，翅膀轻轻地翕动着。托尼把那蝴蝶拢在手心，然后背过身去躺下，没有应答。斯特兰奇结好传送法阵，又看了他好一会儿，不知道自己在期待些什么。托尼的背均匀地微微起伏着，像是睡着了。斯特兰奇转身走进法阵。

　　

　　

　　他回到圣所，感觉自己头重脚轻地趴倒在沙发上，眼皮很快就支不起来了。他都不知道自己有这么累。不安的睡梦黑沉沉地压了过来，一些毫无道理的怪梦闪着各式各样诡谲的光也跟着趁虚而入。他睡睡醒醒好几次，终于被一个鲜血淋漓的破碎梦境撕扯着，浑身冷汗地彻底醒来。他从沙发上坐起来，昏昏沉沉地看了一眼手表。过去了三个小时。他定了定神，感应到蝴蝶还在那里，托尼并没有叫他。

　　他走近浴室，对着镜子打量了一下自己的尊容。托尼是对的，他现在这副模样算得上是吓人了。他眼周通红一片，眼底的乌青活像是被人揍过，胡子也开始变得像个流浪汉。斯特兰奇叹了口气，拿起柜子里的电动剃须刀，开始收拾自己的形容。

　　洗了个热水澡，又冲了碗麦片算是解决了一顿饭，斯特兰奇终于觉得自己算是有个人样了。他的黑眼圈看上去还是很严重，但好歹现在不那么像一具僵尸了。他又在餐厅里呆坐了一会儿，托尼还是没有召唤他，也没有给他打电话。窗外的铅灰色的云压在整座城市之上，风开始呜咽呼号。暴风雪大概要来了。

　　斯特兰奇不知道对方现在是否想见自己，但他还是决定再回医院。与其说是托尼需要他，不如说是他需要托尼——这是他刚刚想明白的。这样反而让他轻松了一些，他不必再为自己找些牵强的借口。

　　

　　

　　他回到病房的时候，护士刚好推着托尼进来，正要扶他上床。

　　“我来。”他一个箭步过去，手轻轻揽住轮椅上那人的肩膀，那熟悉的温度让他眼眶发热。他另一只手勾住托尼的膝弯，询问地看了一眼那双蜜粽色的眼睛，然后蓦地撞进一片柔软的不设防。

　　“你来了。”托尼的声音有些讶异，但更多是掩不住的柔和欣喜。他用左手勾住斯特兰奇的颈子，轻轻地朝他靠过去；斯特兰奇闭上眼，嗅到熟悉的黑色水果气息，然后把托尼抱上床。他并不想放开对方，于是一只手按着托尼的肩膀，然后俯身去亲吻他的颈侧。托尼舒服地叹了口气。

　　“抱歉，”他挨着托尼轻声说，“我不该那么说话。”

　　“没什么，”托尼的额头与他的相抵，“我知道你不是那个意思。”

　　“我不想离开你。”斯特兰奇闭上眼睛，那些血迹斑驳的梦境碎片又不管不顾地浮上来了；他摇摇头，试图把那些碎片甩开。“但如果你不喜欢，我——”

　　“我很高兴你来了，”托尼马上打断了他，“我……我也不该赶你走。”

　　斯特兰奇紧紧抱住他，有一瞬间几乎想要永远不松开，好像一松手怀里那人就会消失不见。他感觉到托尼回抱住自己，下巴轻轻搁在他的肩膀上。

　　“你赶不走我的，”斯特兰奇的声音里含着潮湿的笑意，“我不会离开你。”他把托尼按倒在床上，这回直视着那双眼睛，“那话是怎么说的来着？不论贫穷或富贵？”

　　“是这么讲的吗？”托尼笑着应道，黄色的灯光下他的眼睛像是熔融的蜂蜜，“我怎么记得是什么，‘不论艰难或顺遂’？”

　　“那就，‘不论艰难或顺遂’。”斯特兰奇再次倾身去吻他，这一次亲吻落在嘴唇。蓝色的蝴蝶从托尼指间飞出来，这回周遭又多了许多，在二人周围织成幽蓝的光。 _不论艰难或顺遂，_ 斯特兰奇如坠梦寐似的想着，那听上去像一个长长久久的誓言。


	4. After Story: Daylight Awakening

　　 **After Story: Daylight Awakening**

　　斯特兰奇关上门，将漫天风雪关在身后。

　　冬夜寒沉，窗外风声呜咽呼号，圣所里却一片静寂。斯特兰奇没有开灯，手指一翻，一团柔和的光焰便在手里亮起。他身上还带着暴风雪的寒气，却没费心扑掉肩上的雪花，只是直接结下空间法阵匆匆上了楼。

　　楼上卧室的门虚掩着，里面透出一点亮光。斯特兰奇轻轻推开门，里面暖气开得很高，他早就烂熟于心的温暖馥郁气息盈满一室。他闭上眼睛，成熟的黑樱桃、蓝莓与醋栗酿在一起，这回更加丰美甜润得不同以往。他定了定神，清楚地感觉到自己的血开始流向全身。

　　他走过去看，托尼侧躺在床上正在睡着，身上只盖了一条薄毯，胸口微微上下起伏。斯特兰奇在床边坐下，手轻轻碰了一下托尼的颈子；他身上很热，颈子上还有一层薄汗。托尼身体抽动了一下，眼皮开始微微颤抖，呼吸节律便快了些。斯特兰奇用手背轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，有几只小小的蝴蝶落在他裸露的脊背和肩膀上。托尼深吸口气，然后慢慢撑开眼皮，上下睫毛交织在一处，把蜜棕色的瞳仁掩住。

　　“是我。”斯特兰奇俯身亲吻他的额头，“吵醒你了。”

　　托尼眨眨眼，眼睛还不怎么清明，只是下意识地超斯特兰奇靠过去，伸手揽住他的后背。斯特兰奇马上抱住他，转而去吻他的侧颈。离得很近的时候能闻到他身上咖啡和可可的辛香，这会儿几乎被馥郁醉人的黑色浆果气息掩盖住了。托尼立刻发出一声介于呻吟与叹息之间的声音，身上的毯子滑落下来，双腿绞在一起。斯特兰奇这才发现他身上什么也没穿，只有两腿间夹着一件白色的织物，斯特兰奇认出来那是他的衬衫。托尼把脸埋在斯特兰奇肩膀处，然后打了个寒噤。

　　“你身上好冷，”他低低地出声，潮热的呼吸轻轻扑在斯特兰奇的颈子上，“斯蒂芬，你手冷得像冰。”

　　“我刚从外面回来。有事耽搁到现在，抱歉。”他松开怀抱，急匆匆地解下斗篷和外袍，还未融化的雪片洒落了一些在二人身上。托尼又短短地战栗了一下，但还是靠过去，想帮斯特兰奇解开形制复杂的法师长袍。他右手还是不太利索，解了半天也没解开一颗扣子，转而急切地去觅斯特兰奇的嘴唇。斯特兰奇安抚性吻他，一手托住他的后脑，一手继续脱衣服。情热很快便烧了起来，托尼的身体开始难耐地扭动，两腿夹着斯特兰奇的衬衫轻轻磨蹭，下身已经半勃。斯特兰奇感到周身的血开始躁动地胡乱涌，托尼身上成熟甜美的气息几乎叫他目眩神迷。

　　“医生，”托尼在亲吻的间歇轻轻喘道，“操我吧。操我吧。和我做爱。”

　　求爱的话语落到末尾处时尾音往上撩，几乎捎上了些绝望的意味。斯特兰奇抱紧托尼，用唇舌撬开他的牙齿予以应答。托尼甘之如饴地接纳他，热切地与他厮磨在一处，温热潮暖的触感一寸一寸地碾过去。托尼很快便喘不上气了，身上也没什么力气，只得竭力勾住斯特兰奇的后颈支起身体。斯特兰奇托住他的腰，让他靠在自己怀里。

　　斯特兰奇的手现在没那么冰了，温度却仍是比托尼的体温低的，碰到托尼裸露的腰时叫他小小地一惊。但热潮的浪翻涌而来，让他顾不了这许多，而刚才的吻仿佛一枚燃烧的引子，让他周身热得更难耐。斯特兰奇的衣服仍未完全除下，托尼懊丧地呻吟一声，开始用胸口去蹭他的长袍。小小的乳头在摩擦的刺激下很快挺立了起来，在柔和的灯光下泛着红，像一枚招摇的果实。斯特兰奇低低地咒骂一声，手上快速捏了个魔咒除掉身上繁琐的衣物，然后一手把托尼按倒在床垫上。托尼仰躺着轻轻喘气，两腿下意识地打开，斯特兰奇的衬衫从中间滑下来。

　　那织物不出所料已经濡湿得一塌糊涂了，而托尼的后穴还在继续往外淌水。斯特兰奇一手按住托尼胸口，另一只手探进他湿热的臀缝，在那个入口处轻轻刮了一下。只这一个动作就让托尼整副身体如过电一般抽动了一下，然后浑身发抖。他开始急促地喘息，脉搏跳得很快，身体不安地拧着渴求入侵。

　　“嘘——呼吸，”斯特兰奇抚摸着他的胸口，手指划过一根一根的肋骨，“我们慢慢来。”

　　托尼费力地喘着气，抓住斯特兰奇的手往下面引。“斯蒂芬……”他的话语几乎连不成句，“我……想要——”

　　“我知道，”斯特兰奇从背后抱住他，把他箍进自己怀里，“我会给你。”

　　斯特兰奇用两根修长的手指夹住托尼的乳头，然后轻轻一拧，怀里的人马上叫了起来。他把腿伸进托尼两腿间，托尼立刻夹紧了他，紧紧贴着他上下磨蹭，水顺着股缝流到斯特兰奇大腿上。斯特兰奇吮吻他的肩膀和后颈，手指娴熟地拨弄着他的乳头和腰窝，托尼很快就浑身软下来，舒服地叹息了一声，呼吸放缓。

　　斯特兰奇的手指一路向下逡巡，在托尼腹股沟处停留了一阵，然后碰到了那根已经完全勃起的阴茎。他把那沉甸甸的物什放在手里，托尼立刻低低地呻吟了一声，身体又开始扭动。斯特兰奇安抚式地亲吻着他汗湿的头发，手上开始揉按撸动，另一只手轻轻探进托尼臀缝。托尼用不间断的呻吟回应他，两腿分开，身体为他打开。修长的手指探至穴口轻轻揉了揉，那入口立刻条件反射地收缩了一下，更多的热液从里面溢出来。斯特兰奇又吻了一下托尼的颈子，然后将手指探了进去。

　　托尼的甬道湿热柔软，轻易地接纳了斯特兰奇的食指。他的后穴收缩了几次，把那修长的手指吞得更深，前面的阴茎也开始渗水。斯特兰奇加快了前面的节奏，托尼的喘息也越来越急促，其间夹杂着些不成句的爱语和下流话。第二根手指也探了进来，斯特兰奇两根手指在里面转动着，又微微分开把甬道撑开。

　　“快点，斯特兰奇，别磨蹭了，”托尼身体已经软得几乎没法动，热潮却让他渴求得更多，“快进来。”

　　第三根和第四根手指进来的时候，托尼被填得有些疼痛了——斯特兰奇可以从他微微皱起的眉头看出来。但当他的手指在那个点上屈起的时候，托尼立刻高亢地叫了一声，快感的浪潮朝他扑过来，搅得他头晕目眩。斯特兰奇亲吻他的耳后，握着他阴茎的手又加了些许力道，前后夹击使托尼立时便招架不住了，他浑身颤抖地射在了斯特兰奇手里。

　　托尼似乎失神了一阵，一双琥珀似的眼睛有些失焦地睁着，乌黑的睫毛上沾了水。斯特兰奇把探在后穴里的手指伸出来，轻轻得把托尼全无力气的身体翻过来，紧紧抱住。托尼下意识地呜咽了一声，后穴徒劳地收缩挽留着，涌出一股液体。

　　“托尼，”斯特兰奇轻轻摇晃着他，“宝贝，看着我。还继续吗？”

　　斯特兰奇的声音把托尼唤了回来；那双眼睛敛起了光，慢慢地眨了一下，斯特兰奇恍然间觉得它像是汲满了水。

　　“我要，”托尼声音沙哑，微微发着抖，“就现在。……求你。”他声音落到末尾时抖得更厉害，好像整副身体都如落叶一般打着颤。

　　斯特兰奇抱着他，轻轻吻他的眼角；那不是错觉，他尝到了咸味。他的心好像被一只手拧住了，一瞬间又酸又涩，眼眶发烧。

　　“好，”他听见自己同样发着抖的声音，“就现在。”

　　“你老是推说明天、后天、下回，”托尼好像没听见他的话，自顾自地说了下去，声音低得像是梦呓，“为什么不是现在？我要是明天就死了——”

　　斯特兰奇按住他的嘴唇，力道比自己想的来得更大，托尼轻轻地嘶了一声。他转而低下头去吻他，道歉似的缠绵温柔。然后他叹了口气，轻轻地抚了一下托尼的脸颊。

　　“别说这种话。”

　　“我要是明天就死，”托尼睫毛还沾着水，却低低地笑了一声，仿佛被自己逗乐了，“我今天要做的事就是和你做爱。”

　　“你哪天也不会死，傻子。”斯特兰奇抱着他，又用了些力道亲吻他的嘴唇。托尼又喘起来，两腿分开，急切地回抱住他。斯特兰奇轻轻揉着他的头发，吻遍他所能吻的每一处；那不全关乎色欲，倒有几分像是朝圣。托尼不耐地催促着他，已经扩张好的身体仍然在流着水，后穴收缩着请求他的进入。

　　——这回他非得要放纵一把了。有多少次他生怕这只是一个梦境呢？午夜12点已过，一切幻梦都会失效，那一层玻璃要是碎了，底下是不是就只有长眠不醒的黑暗和绝望？他本该对时间了如指掌，却总有错觉他们的时间都是借来的，在他以为一切都会长长久久的时候就会收回。他看过的千万个结局都没有明天，唯独这一个是他唯一能抓住的光。他总是推说明天，好像这样明天就一定会发生，明天一定会来。

　　但现在是真的，托尼是真的，他们一起共度的一切也是。托尼就在他怀里，身体散发着可以触碰的热度，他的呼吸、心跳，他的爱恋、情欲都是真的。斯特兰奇在这一刻突然确信了当下，而非捉摸不定的未来和明日。他非得要放纵一把了——也许绝望有一刻会来，但不是现在。

　　他把早已硬得发疼的阴茎抵住托尼的入口，一手抓住托尼的手腕。托尼双腿大开，身体难耐地拧着，热切地等待着他的进入。斯特兰奇吻了一下他的颈侧，扶着他的大腿贯了进去，扩张好的后穴几乎没有障碍地接纳了他。那温暖湿滑的内壁将他紧紧裹住，捅进去的时候一股汁水从穴口处流出来，甜美的气息弥散开来，像捅破了一只成熟的樱桃。

　　托尼低低地叫出来，真正被填满的感觉叫他满足得几乎失神。斯特兰奇折过他的身体，开始往里冲撞，每抽插一次就感到有更多的水从里面溢出来。他加快了节奏，碾过那一个点的时候感觉到托尼的后穴开始痉挛，内壁一阵一阵地收缩，夹得他几乎立刻就缴械在里面。托尼的喘息越发急促，身体颤抖得更厉害，双眼失焦地叫着斯特兰奇的名字。斯特兰奇定了定神，继续往里长驱直入，直到感觉到里面最隐秘的那个柔软的入口如蚌肉般包裹了他。他往后稍退了退，感觉到那柔软的内里无声地挽留着他，渴求他进得更深。托尼开始呜咽出声了，原本不成句的爱语这回已经连不成词，下身毫无章法地扭动着，把自己往斯特兰奇阴茎上掼。斯特兰奇抱住他安抚地吻，下半身开始往里撞；那团蚌肉轻而易举地为他打开了，柔韧炽热的触感几乎叫他瞬间落泪。托尼开始小口小口地抽气，极乐的热潮一浪高过一浪地将他淹没，让他眼前一片白热。斯特兰奇感觉到热流从最隐秘的内里涌出来，托尼的身体开始痉挛，在他怀里无意识地抽动着，漂亮的眼睛完全失了焦距，无助地向后翻。

　　热流不断地从托尼身体里涌出来，如催情的药剂一般灼得斯特兰奇看到了星星。大片的蓝色蝴蝶扑过来，在二人周遭纷飞翻涌，碎裂成落星般的光然后又织成新的。斯特兰奇紧紧抱着托尼射在了里面，精液灌进了托尼温暖的腔体。托尼低低地喘息着，身体的痉挛渐渐止住了，头无力地偏向一边。斯特兰奇把他瘫软的身体揽进怀里，手轻轻地顺着他的后背，二人紧紧相贴时心跳和呼吸交织在一起。

　　“托尼，”斯特兰奇颤抖着叫他爱人的名字，“我的爱。你还在吗？”

　　托尼没有应答，只是靠在他身上轻轻地喘着气。他短暂地失去了意识，那天堂般的极乐将他击得分崩离析。斯特兰奇抱着他，觉得自己的眼眶像被烧着了，高潮之后尚未平息的浪涌把他散落的希望、绝望、黑暗、光明、恐惧和勇气都卷了进去，浪潮退去之后留下的竟像是劫后余生的灰烬。

　　“斯蒂芬。”斯特兰奇听见轻得像是叹息的声音在耳边响起，他几乎要以为那是他做的梦。但接着他就感觉到有手攀上自己的背，回抱住他。

　　“斯蒂芬，”托尼叫他的名字，“你叫我吗？”

　　“嗯，”斯特兰奇吻了一下他的耳廓，“是我。”

　　他从托尼身体里退出来，然后把托尼放在床上。二人交织在一起的液体从托尼体内流出来，那穴口本能地又开合了几次。托尼眼睛慢慢眨了眨，拉过斯特兰奇的手放在唇边亲吻。

　　“今天真高兴。”托尼阖上眼睛，梦呓般的低低说了一声。斯特兰奇俯下身去吻他，看到他唇角勾起一丝柔和的笑意。外面的暴风雪不知什么时候已经停了，天光已有些熹微，黑暗已没有那么深重了。雪霁后晴日的纽约，应当是相当可爱的光景；等到下午，或许他们可以去小意大利闲逛一会儿，吃一顿饭。希望本森赫那家小菜馆今天会供应橡木火腿——斯特兰奇这么想着，去浴室放了洗澡水。

 

（完）


End file.
